Lo que sea por Dethklok
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fic de Metalocalypse. Después de los eventos de Doomstar Requiem, la banda mas brutal del mundo ha regresado. Sin embargo, en su ausencia, otra banda de metal ha aparecido para destronarlos en fama. Ahora los miembros de Dethklok deben recuperar la posición que siempre les perteneció, antes que se haga realidad el peor de sus miedos: caer en el olvido.
1. Intro a lo brutal

**Me lamento no haber disfrutado la serie en su momento. En sus años de mayor difusión, vi algo, pero su estilo musical, como un Death Metal melódico, no me llamaba del todo la atención, porque el canto gutural no me gustaba entonces. No fue sino tiempo después, cuando comencé a escuchar bandas como Opeth, Meshuggah, Dorso y Pentagram, entre otros, cambiando completamente mi gusto musical.**

 **Fue una cierta persona que me recordó la serie, me dijo que si era un amante del metal en general, debía ver obligadamente Metalocalypse, que escuchara su discografía, que viera todas las temporada, etc. Le hice caso y me sentí mal por haber ignorado la serie tanto tiempo.**

 **No sé si alguien del fandom siga ahí, pero tengo algo que contar de la banda de metal más exitosa del mundo. Así que, como dijo esa persona, les recomiendo ver la serie, escuchar la discografía y espero disfrute mi fanfic.**

* * *

— _Noticiero KGB Televideniye_ —

—El regreso más esperado ha ocurrido. Los 5 miembros de la banda más exitosa del planeta, están de vuelta…

— _Noticiero 31 Minutos_ —

—La economía mundial vuelve a la estabilidad desde la gran noticia. La conmoción es tan grande, que incluso muchas guerrillas en África han abierto la posibilidad de negociar la paz…

— _Noticiero_ _The Shooting Star Press_ —

—Con motivo de su regreso, Dethklok ha anunciado una colección de sus mejores canciones. Así lo informó la nueva _manager_ del grupo, Abigail Remeltindrinc.

—Los miembros de la banda están felices de reunirse nuevamente, así que me encomendaron la misión de anunciarles a todos, que Dethklok reunirá las canciones más brutales de su carrera y necesitan de su ayuda. Será una colección de 3 discos titulados « _The Dethalbum_ »( ***** ) y ustedes tendrán la tarea de escogerlas en la página web de « _Dethklok Sucker Fans_ ».

— _Minuto Dethklok_ —

—El deseo de millones de personas en el mundo se ha cumplido.

Un tipo rubio, con el lado derecho de su cara desfigurada y una de sus manos en el bolsillo, estaba parado en el escenario para anunciar las últimas noticias, en el espacio de la televisión destinada únicamente para hablar de la banda Dethklok.

»Desde la reaparición del guitarrista rítmico, Toki Wartooth, estuvieron un buen tiempo en silencio, hasta que anunciaron esta tremenda colección de canciones, escogidas por los fans. Como era de esperar, los seguidores dieron su opinión.

—¡La voz de Nathan Explosion es puro metal!

—¡Que incluyan « _Murmaider_ » en el disco!

—¡También « _Thunderhorse_ » y « _Skyhunter_ »!

—¡Toki es mi _waifu_! ¡Lo amo!

—Se especula —volvió a hablar el presentador desfigurado— que la gira mundial para promocionar la colección podría posponerse indefinidamente. La información se basa en que el bajista, William Murderface, ha usado un vendaje muy llamativo en su mano derecha desde el regreso de Toki, posiblemente, por una fractura grave que le impediría tocar. El mismo bajista ha desmentido el rumor en la pasada conferencia de prensa.

—Mi mano está en perfecto estado —dijo el mencionado Murderface, con un acento raro, como pasando el aire por entre medio de sus dientes frontales—. Y si estuviera mal, tampoco la necesitaría, toco el bajo hasta con la verga. Miren lo capo que soy.

Murderface pidió un bajo a los asistentes y se bajó los pantalones. Dicho y hecho, movió constantemente su cadera, para que su parte más penosa hiciera _Tapping_ ( ****** ) en las cuerdas. Todos en la conferencia se levantaron de sus asientos por tan magistral demostración y lo alabaron en medio de un sonoro aplauso.

—No dudamos que la gira será todo un éxito —dijo el presentador—, como siempre nos tiene acostumbrados Dethklok. Sintonicen su televisor para más información.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—Como pudieron dar cuenta, Dethklok ha regresado a los escenarios. Esto ha traído la estabilidad mundial perdida.

Un hombre anciano canoso, con vestimenta elegante similar a las usadas, generalmente, por los políticos, estaba parado frente a una enorme pantalla de televisión. Se trataba del senador Strapingston, que daba una conferencia a los miembros presentes, en la enorme sala de una organización secreta, conocida únicamente como «El Tribunal», compuesto de gente influyente en el mundo. Al medio, un hombre ocupaba el puesto mayor de la organización, como si se tratara de un rey sentado en su trono. Era el líder del tribunal, el señor Salacia, un hombre anciano, alto y de aspecto espeluznante.

—Sin embargo, hemos caído en el dilema de inicio: Dethklok como una peligrosa influencia cultural —mencionó el general Crozier, un hombre con atuendo militar, mirada de pocos amigos y corte de pelo tradicional de un soldado.

—Así es —dijo Vater Orlaag, un anciano pelirrojo, teólogo y militar, con una enorme y alargada barba abultada, mirada de loco y atuendo muy estrafalario para ser un miembro de una organización mundial—. Los últimos eventos nos han hecho reflexionar, es un riesgo enorme destruir una fuerza tan influyente como Dethklok en un santiamén. La única manera de frenar su avance es mediante un plan a largo plazo, que requiere un gran costo. Lo mejor sería no intervenir y dejar que la banda caiga por su propio peso.

—El lado bueno es —habló el senador Strapingston— que toda gran banda posee debilidades que podemos usar a nuestro favor. Para hablar con más detalle, hemos traído a ex músico y ex diseñador de moda, Jacobim Mugatu( ******* ).

Un tipo de edad robusto, con caminata refinada, cabello rubio con un par de enormes rulos sobre su cabeza, barba de cabra y un traje apretado gris con su apellido estampado en letras negras que abarcaban de hombro a hombro, se paró a un lado del senador y miró con vehemencia a los miembros del tribunal.

—Gracias, caballeros —dijo Mugatu, con un acento algo amanerado—. Por mis años de experiencia, les puedo asegurar que todos los artistas, sin importar su procedencia, ya sean músicos, deportistas, modelos o lo que sea, caen en el vicio cuando reciben cierta fama. A ellos les resulta muy fácil conseguir alcohol, drogas y prostitutas donde sea y en el momento que quieran.

»Sin embargo, los efectos no se hacen esperar. Todos los peces gordos tienen alguna condición que les impide llevar una vida normal. Son prácticamente unos retrasados y si no fuera porque tienen el lujo de costear asesores, simplemente no tendrían ni la suficiente capacidad de ir al baño, solos. Yo lo viví en carne propia, vi a mi alrededor y los patrones que he mencionado se repiten una y otra vez, a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Y cómo podemos dar uso a la información que nos proporciona? —preguntó el general Crozier.

—Sencillo —acotó Mugatu—: es sabido que poseen empleados, los _Klokateers_ , encargados de todas las necesidades de Dethklok. Desde la desaparición de su guitarrista rítmico, la banda ha perdido fans y recursos paulatinamente. Ahora no es de consideración, pero con los ingredientes en el lugar y momento adecuados, las pérdidas serán tan abrumadoras que se verán obligados a despedir personal. Sumemos que la nueva _manager_ no posee experiencia en el manejo de bandas de talla mundial, no sabría controlar el eventual éxodo de empleados y, con la ineptitud que siguen a los famosos, como ya expliqué, no no volverán a surgir de nuevo. Sin nadie que los ayude, caerán en el más absoluto de los olvidos y no serían influencia para nadie.

—Todo suena fácil en teoría —dijo Orlaag—. ¿Y cuál sería el ingrediente que, supuestamente, haría tambalear a Dethklok?

Mugatu, levantó sus brazos exageradamente.

—¡Una banda de metal!

Los miembros del tribunal lo miraron con desconfianza.

»Más concretamente, una banda de metal progresivo. Quiero proponerles a una súper banda que creé hace unos meses, que han ganado mucha popularidad en Europa y Asia. Gracias a la ausencia de Dethklok, su base de fans ha crecido en forma exponencial. Si me apoyaran, en el futuro, se escucharía el nombre de «Hexagram», la banda que destronó a la octava potencia económica en el mundo.

—En el caso hipotético que se logre —dijo el senador—, ¿no habría otra banda que esté influenciando las masas? Es como sacar un clavo del pie con otro clavo.

—No se preocupe —dijo Mugatu—, tengo todas las garantías preparadas para deshacerme de la banda, en caso de que se acerquen a terrenos peligrosos. El único propósito es acabar con Dethklok.

El senador estaba pensando la idea, la consideraba muy coherente, igualmente, otros miembros del tribunal.

—¡No!

Una rasposa y casi gutural voz se escuchó con majestuosidad en la sala. Se trataba del señor Salacia, mostrando un completo desacuerdo.

»Nadie en este tribuna le brindará apoyo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En una sala secreta del Tribunal, solo Orlaag, el General y el señor Salacia, contemplaban los planos para su proyecto definitivo, al que denominaban «FalconBack». Detalles, alcances y razones del proyecto eran totalmente desconocidos, pero, al parecer, requería de un crecimiento colosal en la economía mundial, algo que solo la fama de Dethklok podía producir.

—Considero que era una buena propuesta —dijo Crozier, por la idea de Mugatu. No había mayor deseo para el general que ver a esa banda destruida, pero no podía ir en contra de la voluntad de su amo Salacia, principalmente porque el último lo mantenía bajo un hechizo.

—No ves más allá de lo físico, general —agregó Orlaag—. Ese hombre parece querer algo más, sentí un aura oscura rodeándole, como si tuviese contacto con la magia negra.

—El afeminado quiere jugar a ser dios —dijo Salacia—. Por el bien del proyecto «FalconBack», nadie debe ayudarlo en su plan.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El álbum mencionado existe en la realidad. Son 3 discos, llamados The Dethalbum I, II y III.**

 **** _Tapping_ es una técnica de guitarra, que consiste en golpetear las cuerdas con los dedos a través del mástil, para producir notas, reemplazando los rasgueos con púa o a mano.**

 *****Mugatu es el villano de las películas de Zoolander, interpretado por Will Ferrer. ¿Por qué lo incluí? No sé.  
**


	2. Dethnemesis (parte 1)

**Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo para la historia de la banda más brutal del mundo. Como siempre, les recomiendo que vean todas las temporadas, incluyendo su especial** ** _Doomstar Requiem_** **, y escuchen su discografía, que es espectacular. De todos modos, con mis fics hago lo posible para que la historia sea entendible por sí misma, sin tener que recurrir a medios externos para entender la narración.**

 **Como me es costumbre en la página, responderé el siguiente comentario:**

 **Dirhhennia Butterfly** **: Agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero no decepcionar con el avance de la historia, porque esto recién comienza.**

 **Ahora, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

—Ah, mi puta mano.

Un hombre no muy agraciado, con bigote entrecortado en medio, cabello abultado similar a un estilo afro, dientes con una enorme abertura en el medio (que le provocaban siseos al hablar) y enorme panza, se quejaba de una herida en su mano derecha, tapada con un vendaje, lo que le costaba sostener un enorme cuchillo, con el que se divertía jugando mientras rasgaba la tela del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Se trataba de William Murderface y era el bajista de una mundialmente reconocida banda de Death Metal, llamada Dethklok.

Su herida se la produjo en el momento que fue a rescatar, con el resto de la banda, a su compañero, el guitarrista rítmico Toki Wartooth, de las manos de un antiguo compañero. Un loco que se hizo pasar por uno de sus fans se le acercó y, supuestamente de forma accidental, le hizo el corte. Ahora, en una de las tantas salas de su enorme hogar, un gigantesco complejo con un diseño estilo vikingo de un dragón, conocido como Mordhaus, se lamentaba de su herida junto a sus demás compañeros de la banda, que lo miraban despectivos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Murderface? —dijo Toki, el más joven de la banda.

Toki, de origen noruego, era un joven delgado, pelo largo castaño, bigotes alargados tipo chino y ojos pardos. Usaba una simple polera y pantalón de género, además de botas. Era el único de la banda que poseía sus abdominales marcados, muy en contraste con su personalidad infantil.

—¿Qué me pasa? —dijo Murderface—. Esta mano no se ha sanado todavía. Cada vez que agarro algo, comienza a sangrar. Todavía no puedo tocar el bajo sin que lo manche. ¿Viste como lo dejé en el ensayo?

—Bueno, sí —afirmó Toki—. ¿Pero no dijiste en las noticias que tocarías el bajo hasta con la verga?

—Es que quería impresionar a los fans, no iba a dejar que me vieran como una niñita llorona. Además, no me acuerdo que una herida se demorara tanto en sanar.

—Bueno, si vas así, dejarás un desastre.

—Un desastre brutal —dijo Nathan Explosion, el vocalista y líder de la banda, con una voz profunda, rozando lo gutural—. Me gustó como quedó la mancha, ese decorado es lo que necesitamos para nuestra gira de regreso.

Nathan era un hombre muy robusto, de cabello negro alargado y liso, polera negra y pantalón _jeans_. Poseía facciones que recordaban a las tribus mesoamericanas y, de no ser por su enorme panza y descuidado estado físico, sería el más musculoso de la banda.

—Sí, amigo —dijo Pickles, «el baterista»—. Ese bajo quedó como los charcos que dejan las chicas en sus días malos. ¿Me entiendes?

Pickles era un tipo delgado, piel blancucha y pelo rojo, unido en rastas, lo cual no se adecuaba a la calvicie que tenía, la cual intentaba cubrir, sin éxito, con algunos mechones. Era el más pequeño de la banda, tenía barba con bigote, ojos verdes y era el único que usaba zapatillas.

—No te vaya a escuchar Abigail —dijo Nathan, culpable de sonreír de la broma de su compañero pelirrojo y bajando un poco su voz para no ser escuchado por alguien de afuera—, recuerda que ahora es nuestra _manager_ y nos puede castigar.

—Pero Nathan, Pickles tiene razón —dijo Skwisgaar Swigelf, el guitarrista principal, con un notorio acento sueco—. No me había dado cuenta, sé de eso y he visto cosas muy parecidas.

Skwisgaar era el más alto de los miembros, de melena rubia y ojos azules. Usaba polera musculosa negra y su pantalón estaba sujeto con un cinturón cuya hebilla poseía forma de esqueleto. Casi siempre llevaba su fiel guitarra eléctrica a todos lados, como en la ocasión descrita, con la que se mantenía en práctica constante, a pesar de no conectarla a un amplificador para escuchar. Era también el más agraciado: aunque todos los miembros (exceptuando Murderface) se acostaban regularmente con chicas, Skwisgaar los sobrepasaba, incluso tenía preferencia por las abuelitas, las que también sumaba a su lista.

—Ahora que lo dice Skwisgaar, es verdad —dijo Toki—. Fue brutal.

—Y vuelves a imitarme, Toki —dijo Skwisgaar.

—¿Quién te está imitando? Solo les doy la razón.

—Acababas de decir que sería un desastre.

—Pero un desastre brutal.

—Eso lo dijo Nathan.

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió Murderface—, ¿qué hay de mi salud?

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu salud? —dijo Pickles—. Además, es solo un pequeño corte, un poco de sangre que le caiga al bajo no le haría nada mal.

Un _riff_ repetitivo de una guitarra distorsionada se escuchó. Nathan sintió una vibración en su pantalón y metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando su teléfono, de dónde provenía el sonido. Era un producto de mercancía de la banda, llamado _Dethphone_ , el cual poseían múltiples navajas y puntas rodeando su grosor, lo que lo convertía en un artículo dañino por provocar cortes seguros a la mano de sus usuarios. De todas formas, los miembros de Dethklok ya se habían acostumbrado a usarlos: los tomaban con sus dedos índice y pulgar para evitar los afilados accesorios.

—¿Diga? —habló Nathan a su móvil.

— _Nathan, soy yo, Abigail_ —dijo una voz femenina, proveniente del móvil— _. Los necesito a todos en la sala de reuniones. Es de suma importancia._

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Abigail Remeltindrinc era una mujer de tez morena y cabello ondulado castaño. Vestía de traje empresarial, lo que complementaba bien con su figura delgada y su personalidad estricta. Había ingresado a las filas de Dethklok como productora de sonido, pero había tomado el puesto de _manager_ y administradora financiera de Dethklok no hace mucho, después de que el antiguo administrador que los llevó hasta el éxito mundial, Charles Offdensen, renunciara al ver que su trabajo en la banda había terminado.

Los 5 artistas estaban sentados en una mesa enorme, en una enorme sala, mientras Abigail permaneció de pie.

—Chicos hay buenas noticias —dijo Abigail, con cierta preocupación—. El anuncio del compilado de canciones fue muy bien recibida por los fans. Como era de esperar, el primer _stock_ se agotó desde antes de siquiera liberarlo al público, por las reservas por internet.

—Eso ya es obvio —dijo Murderface—. Ni siquiera era necesaria una reunión para saberlo. Pudimos reducir toda esta aburrida reunión en el llamado de teléfono.

—El asunto es que también hay malas noticias.

Los miembros de Dethklok miraron a Abigail con una expresión más seria.

—¿Y qué puede ser tan malo como para preocuparnos? —dijo Pickles, tratando de reducir la seriedad formada de improviso, sin resultado favorable, porque Abigail no cambió para nada su expresión.

—Las ventas fueron más lentas de lo esperado, a un ritmo que no sucedía desde su primer disco con la productora Cristal Mountain Records.

—Yo no lo creo tan grave —dijo Skwisgaar—. Recuerda que estuvimos ausentes por un breve tiempo, ya sabes, para rescatarlos a ti y a Toki.

Abigail recordó fugazmente el momento al que el nórdico se refería, un momento que ya daba por olvidado, pero que tuvo el «placer» de vivirlo de nuevo. Sintió un enojo momentáneo por Swisgaar, en tanto, Toki no estaba menos traumado que la morena.

—El otro problema —dijo Abigail— es que, mediante complejos algoritmos estadísticos, descubrimos que la anomalía se produjo en el momento que una nueva banda de metal entró en escena.

Nathan levantó una ceja.

—¡Ja! ¿Otra banda? No puede ser más que otra versión inferior de nosotros, como han sido todas las otras bandas que nos declararon la guerra y cayeron en el olvido.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo…

Abigail sacó de su bolsillo un control diminuto, para apagar las luces de la sala y encender un proyector, el cual ya tenía preparada una diapositiva para la ocasión, creada por ella misma.

—… Esta banda es especial. Una súper banda, con un enorme financiamiento. Alguien usó sus recursos para reunir a los mejores talentos de todo el mundo. Es como si la hubieran formado para competir directamente con nosotros.

Abigail apretó un botón para iniciar un video en el reproductor, donde se reflejaba el clásico conteo de 10 a 1 en blanco y negro que es apreciable en los cines. Una vez que la cuenta llegó la pantalla fue a negro, inició un mini documental que había salido hace poco más de un año, acerca de la banda a la que la _manager_ temía.

 _Fundación Mugatu y grupo de empresas Pentagon, presentan: Hexagram, la banda del futuro._

—¿Hexagram? —Dijo Toki, en voz alta—. ¡Oigan, escuché esa banda antes! ¡Hay un chino y un negro que tocan ahí!

—Por favor, Toki —dijo Abigail, para luego llevar su dedo índice a sus carnosos labios y emitir un siseo para acallarlo.

—Ok, lo siento.

 _Hexagram, considerada por muchos como la banda definitiva del metal progresivo, ha obtenido un rápido reconocimiento en las ventas de Asia y lentamente, está tomando un lugar considerable en el público europeo, dominado, como es lógico, por los archiconocidos Dethklok._

 _Pero conviene preguntarnos ¿Quiénes son los miembros detrás de esta emergente banda, que lentamente está haciendo furor en la escena musical? Debemos destacar que Hexagram se compone de 6 miembros en total, partiendo por su líder, Alonso «Criminal» Alquinta, un reconocido guitarrista de su país, Chile, y que en la banda, cumple la función de la guitarra rítmica, compositor y segunda voz._

Los miembros de Dethklok veían con indiferencia al hombre mencionado, un tipo de tez trigueña, de enorme cabellera canosa de forma ondulada, enorme barba abultada y una tradicional polera negra metalera, con la figura de un mapuche( ***** ) atravesando con una lanza el pecho de un soldado español del periodo de colonización en América.

 _Luego lo sigue el guitarrista principal, unos de los más populares del último tiempo. Proveniente de Nigeria, Akinlana Saro, llamado simplemente Akin, es un virtuoso guitarrista que puede llevar al límite de la excitación a sus fans._

Vieron en acción al mencionado, un hombre alto de piel oscura y labios carnosos, calvo y vestido con camiseta cuello de tortuga gris tan apretada que era posible apreciar su marcada musculatura. Estaba sentado, tocando una guitarra de 8 cuerdas multiescala( ****** ) color violeta. Su técnica con los dedos parecía fuera de este mundo, algo que preocupó a Toki, mas no a Skwisgaar.

—Linda guitarrita —dijo el rubio—, como si sumarle más cuerdas lo hiciese más impresionante. «Miren, soy el señor virtuoso»…

 _¿Quiénes consideran, ustedes, entre los mejores vocalistas del mundo? Cual sea la respuesta, eso cambiará en sus mentes cuando escuchen al australiano Alfred Gibbons, llevando su voz hacia nuevos horizontes_

En un escenario, se apreció a un hombre de tez casi blanca, con barba de 10 días bien cuidada, con vestimenta tipo _redneck_ ( ******* ) del sur de los Estados Unidos. La voz que emitía el tipo era rasposa, pero potente y alcanzaba tonos muy altos. Los miembros dedujeron que su tipo de voz era barítona.

 _Uno de los más bestiales bateristas del Black Metal en Polonia, viene a reforzar a esta ya potente súper banda. Conozcan a «The Cristal Moth»_

Un tipo con su cara pintada de blanco y algo similar a lágrimas de sangre, cabello rubio y atuendo negro de monje satánico, estaba haciendo una tremenda demostración con su abultada batería. Skwisgaar miró con mucha atención el rostro maquillado del mencionado.

—Un momento…

 _El toque femenino también se hace presente en Hexagram, demostrando que la brutalidad de su música no solo se mantiene intacta, sino que aumenta exponencialmente. Desde Rusia, la tecladista Lena Krashnivolk._

Una mujer de pelo casi blanco largo y liso, piel igual de blanca, de un ojo azul y el otro blanco, delgada, pero no muy curvilínea para el gusto de los miembros, estaba tocando con mucha rapidez y técnica su teclado.

—Mujeres —dijo Murderface—. ¿Creen que son brutales? Gracias a ella, esa banda se hace más gay.

Abigail, quien no se tomó muy bien el comentario, lo miró con enfado. El bajista no se dio cuenta por la poca luminosidad presente para destacar el video que mostraba el proyector.

 _Finalmente, pero no menos importante, un talentoso bajista proveniente de Japón. A riesgo de sonar homosexual, este hombre es la belleza hecha persona. Conozcan a Genosuke Ibushi._

Un tipo de ojos rajados, cabello de color verde con un mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo y traje blanco estilo Michael Jackson, estaba tocando su bajo y lo soltaba cada cierto tiempo para levantar sus manos, con tal de animar al público a corear canciones.

—Discrepo contigo, Murderface —dijo Pickles, para luego apuntar con su dedo índice a la imagen—. Es eso… lo que vuelve gay a la banda.

 _¿Llegarán lejos? «Así es» afirma su manager, Jacobim Mugatu. «Nuestra banda reúne lo mejor de lo mejor en todo el planeta, todo para fomentar la integración mundial»._

 _No hay duda que Hexagram dará de qué hablar en el futuro, hay quienes dicen que serán los próximos Dethklok en éxito de ventas._

La imagen del proyector se apagó y volvió la luz de la sala.

—Aunque no lo crean —dijo Abigail—, Hexagram si está dando de qué hablar. Han subido enormemente sus ventas, desde que ustedes anunciaron su quiebre (el que nunca ocurrió, menos mal) y su posterior ausencia. Hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de escena, así que debemos recuperar el terreno perdido, antes de que esa banda nos lo arrebate.

Abigail estaba mostrando mucha tensión por el asunto, casi se veía muy nerviosa, aunque esto se debía a su preocupación por cumplir las expectativas de su nuevo rol, el cual su predecesor Offdensen dejó a una enorme altura, aparentemente inalcanzable para cualquiera.

En tanto, ninguno de los miembros de Dethklok estaban siquiera pendientes, aunque Toki recordara levemente al guitarrista nigeriano.

—Esos tipos no se ven tan espectaculares —dijo Murderface—. Son solo un montón de payasos, que hacen música para los gays que les da miedo escuchar death metal.

—¡Es ese el propósito! —dijo Abigail, con enfado— Reunieron a gente talentosa y llamativa para crear música comercial y llegar a todos los gustos posibles. Por el amor de Dio, tomemos el asunto en serio, porque si no hacemos algo, caeremos en el olvido.

Los músicos se miraron entre sí, todos se mostraron algo preocupados por las palabras de su manager. Luego de un rato sin hablar, Nathan tomó la última palabra:

—A raíz de todo lo que hemos visto y lo que dice Abigail, solo me queda una cosa por decir sobre nuestros rivales.

Nathan levantó su mirada con vehemencia.

»Son unos maricas sin talento.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El pueblo mapuche es una etnia sudamericana, que habita en el sur de Chile y de Argentina. Son reconocidos, entre otras cosas, por ser los únicos en oponerse efectivamente al imperio español, durante la época de conquista en América.**

 ****Una guitarra multiescala es aquella que está construida de tal forma, que todas sus cuerdas posean el mismo nivel de tensión. Como detalle a la vista, los trastes (las barras de metal que dividen el mástil de la guitarra) no están perfectamente en paralelo.  
**

 ***** _Redneck_ (del inglés,** **«cuello rojo») es un termino, a veces ofensivo, para referirse a los campesinos pobres del sur de Estados Unido. Suele asociarse al estilo _Country_.  
**


	3. Dethnemesis (parte 2)

**Y ahora, la segunda parte de la banda Dethklok y sus situaciones. Tal vez parecería innecesario el haber separado un mismo capítulo en 2 partes, por la duración. Pero lo hice para trabajar tranquilamente esta parte, además, creo que con Metalocalypse, hay que ser directo y conciso en su narrativa, como es la serie en mayor parte. Antes de comenzar, el siguiente comentario:**

 **Dirhhennia Butterfly** **: Nuevamente, gracias. Eso es lo que busco al escribir un fic, tratar de que sea lo suficientemente entendible para que cualquier persona lo pueda leer, no importando si conoce la saga o no.**

 **Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Estocolmo, Suecia—_

El público estaba emocionado de ver a Dethklok de regreso en un escenario, las muestras de fervor hacia la más famosa banda del mundo no habían disminuido. De hecho, los cánticos hacia los miembros de la banda eran más ruidosos que nunca. En la mitad de la cartelera, estaban auspiciando a la empresa Duncan Hills Coffee con el jingle que crearon hace tiempo para ellos.

En el backstage, Abigail hablaba con sus ingenieros klokateers. Los últimos eran empleados (prácticamente esclavos) de la banda Dethklok, a los cuales era común jurar defenderlos, sacrificando sus vidas de ser necesario. Normalmente usaban un saco color negro con un par de agujeros para poder ver (lo que recuerda mucho a las bolsas usadas por los verdugos en la edad media), poleras sin mangas de color negro y guantes de cuero oscuros. Aunque en el caso de los ingenieros, éstos solo conservaban los sacos en la cabeza, porque el resto de su vestimenta era un traje formal, con camisas grises y pantalones color carbón.

—El equipo usado para este concierto —dijo uno de los ingenieros— es uno de los más poderosos jamás creados. Los amplificadores fueron científicamente diseñados para que, en su capacidad máxima, el sonido alcance algunos kilómetros, con apenas disminución del ruido.

—Me impresiona —dijo Abigail—, se escucha muy bien. Pero sería muy descabellado si el equipo funcionara a esas capacidades, sino haríamos un desastre.

—Es cierto —dijo otro ingeniero—. Los amplificadores están regulados para la capacidad del recinto, con apenas 300.000 asistentes.

—Además —dijo el primer ingeniero—, si estuviese en máxima capacidad, el estadio se vendría abajo por la colosal potencia.

La banda seguía tocando con toda la pasión que los había caracterizado desde sus inicios. Sin embargo, en medio de uno de sus temas, « _the lost vikings_ », unas potentes luces salieron del otro lado del estadio. Esto no formaba parte del espectáculo, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Abigail, los klokateers y a Dethklok.

—¡Señores Dethklok! —habló una amanerada voz masculina, proveniente de las luces.

—¡Pero qué diablos…! —Exclamó Skwisgaar, ante la inesperada visita.

La banda, ante el inconveniente, se vio obligada a detener su presentación, mientras trataban de entender que rayos ocurría. En la zona más iluminada, un hombre muy llamativo, con cabello enrolado sobre su cabeza, caminó tranquilamente para mostrarse a todo el público. Aparte, se alzaron un par de pantallas gigantes para apreciar el rostro del invasor. Este sostenía un micrófono con una forma descaradamente sugerente, con sus 2 manos y usando una para acariciar el objeto cada cierto tiempo.

»¡Que gran concierto están dando! ¡Su ausencia no les afecto para nada!

Los miembros miraron con enojo al hombre.

»¡Oh, pero que descortés de mi parte el no presentarme! Soy Jacobim Mugatu, pero pueden llamarme solo Mugatu.

En el backstage, Abigail repitió con sorpresa:

—¡Mugatu!

Los klokateers estaban preparando sus armas para iniciar el ataque. Era parte del protocolo defender a la banda de cualquier fanático loco que amenazara a la banda o alguien que los interrumpiera con tal de humillarlos.

—Señorita —dijo un klokateer a Abigail— tenemos a disposición nuestro armamento de guerra. Esperamos su orden para iniciar maniobra de ataque.

Después de escuchar las palabras del subordinado, Abigail volvió la mirada hacia el hombre de la M en su pecho.

—Manténganse alerta.

Abigail buscó la prudencia, intentó averiguar las intenciones del otro _manager_ , además, por alguna razón que no entendía, su intuición le decía que algo oscuro se cernía en él, un indicio de un enorme peligro.

En el escenario, los miembros hablaban entre sí.

—Oigan —habló Pickles—, ¿no es ese el marica con cara de cabra que vimos en el video del otro día?

—Ahora que lo dices… —dijo Nathan.

—Se preguntaran por qué he venido hasta acá, señores Dethklok —dijo Mugatu—, y la razón es muy sencilla. Primero, quise felicitarlos personalmente por su espectacular regreso, mantienen el nivel de brutalidad que los caracteriza. Y segundo...

Mugatu levanto su brazo derecho y apunto con su dedo índice al cielo. Su gesto era una indicación para que su personal a cargo actuase. Las luces detrás de hombre rubio se apagaron y se formó una cortina de humo. Una vez esfumada, un escenario móvil apareció y, sobre este, estaban 6 músicos, preparados a tocar. Otras luces se encendieron y sus identidades se revelaron. El público comenzó a impactarse.

—¡Es Hexagram!

Paulatinamente, algunos asistentes se emocionaron y comenzaron a corear el nombre de la banda invasora. No era a un nivel tan sonoro como los cánticos a Dethklok, pero era algo a destacar, y eso comenzó a preocupar a la banda. En tanto, Mugatu sonrió por ese detalle:

—Al parecer, mis muchachos no necesitan presentación. Así que hagan lo suyo.

El primero en comenzar fue el guitarrista nigeriano Akin, partiendo con un _riff_ complejo en tonalidad FA. Luego, el resto de la banda lo acompañó con una potencia y tecnicismo tremendos. Una buena parte del público realizó el tradicional _headbanging_ ( ***** ) al compás de la música y otros hicieron el símbolo de los «cachos»( ****** ) con la mano. En cuanto a los miembros de Dethklok, se sentían lentamente desplazados, por lo que se motivaron a recuperar la atención de su público.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! —dijo Nathan.

—¡Continuemos con nuestro _setlist_! —exclamó Toki con emoción.

—¡Mostrémosles a estos maricas a quienes se atrevieron a interrumpir en su propio concierto! —dijo Murderface con enojo.

Dicho y hecho, el grupo volvió a tocar la canción en la que fueron interrumpidos, « _The Lost Vikings_ ». El público miró al otro lado y comenzaron a dividirse, como si se tratasen de conciertos simultáneos que se llevan a cabo en un mismo recinto. Pickles vio a uno de los klokateers detrás del escenario y, con un gesto en su cabeza mientras tocaba su batería, le pidió acercársele. El último obedeció y fue lo más discreto posible para pasar desapercibido, llegando al costado izquierdo del pelirrojo.

—Oye —dijo Pickles—, necesito que le suban el volumen a los amplificadores.

El klokateer hizo un gesto de preocupación con su cuerpo. Debido a la bolsa en su cabeza, era imposible reconocer sus expresiones faciales.

—¡Pero señor, tenemos órdenes estrictas de no cambiar los valores de los equipos! ¡Son experimentales y en alta potencia, podría causar un desastre!

—¡Si no lo haces, el único desastre que habrá será respecto a tu sueldo y el de los inútiles que no quisieron obedecerme!

El klokateer se sintió atemorizado, por lo que se fue sin decir una palabra a obedecer el mandato de su señor. Éste fue a convencer al equipo de sonido de hacer lo que le fue ordenado. En cuanto a Mugatu, llevó su micrófono cerca de sus labios.

—¡Suban el volumen!

En tanto, Abigail, sorprendida de sobremanera de la recepción que el propio público de Dethklok le estaba dando a su competencia e ignorante de la orden que Pickles le dio a algunos de sus empleados, no soportó más la situación. Llamó al klokateer encargado del armamento con el objetivo de dar la tan ansiada orden de ataque, la situación se saldría de control si seguía esperando.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera mencionar una palabra, el sonido de los instrumentos de Dethklok aumentó de improviso, llamando la atención del personal, de Abigail y de los ingenieros. El sonido se hacía cada vez más ensordecedor, lo que comenzó a producirles a los asistentes una pérdida de audición enorme, hasta el punto de sentir en sus oídos un sonido agudo constante, lo que correspondía a un síntoma muy común del Tinnitus( ******* ). Poco después, las vibraciones en el recinto se hicieron más notorias, a tal modo que las paredes y los pilares mostraban roturas que aumentaban con el pasar de los minutos. Los temblores se hicieron más y más intensos, tanto que Abigail cayó al suelo, al igual que muchos en el backstage, sin poder pararse y hacer algo. Luego ocurrió lo impensado: la estructura cedió ante la potencia acústica de los equipos, algunos pilares cayeron encima del público, matando y descuartizando a los desafortunados. La involuntaria matanza siguió en aumento, gracias a que el techo sostenido por estos pilares también cayó mientras de despendía en el aire, matando a aún más gente.

Dethklok no paraba de tocar, estaban tan inmersos en su música que no se percataban del desastre que estaban provocando, aunque para ellos, era pan de cada día que alguien muriera en sus presentaciones. En cuanto a Abigail, hizo lo que pudo para levantarse apoyada por los muros del recinto, pudiendo llegar hasta el escenario y ver lo ocurrido. En tanto, los miembros de Hexagram estaban en una posición comprometida, puestos en un punto en donde gran parte del techo caería sobre ellos. Todos miraron hacia arriba, pareciendo que sería su fin. No obstante, Mugatu, completamente confiado, vio los escombros que caían sobre sus pupilos y levantó su mano con la palma abierta. Inmediatamente, Los escombros sobre ellos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, como si fuese producto de un hechizo. Luego, el hombre con cara de cabra hizo un gesto con su otra mano hacia sus músicos, pidiendo que saliesen del escenario lo más rápido que pudieran. Dicho y hecho, Hexagram abandonó el recinto, dejando sus equipos e instrumentos sobre el escenario móvil. Ya habiendo salido sanos y salvos, Mugatu hizo un nuevo gesto con su mano abierta y esto provocó que los escombros suspendidos cayeran finalmente, destruyendo todo lo que estaba por debajo y, de paso, matando a más fans cercanos. Abigail vio el momento del escape de sus rivales, el extraño gesto que hizo Mugatu, la repentina suspensión de los escombros sobre ellos y su posterior caída. Sin embargo, su lejanía no le permitió analizar con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido, le pareció surreal pensar que el extraño hombre haya detenido los escombros, como si tuviese algún poder extraño.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Abigail quedó pensativa sobre su actuar, mientras observaba a los klokateers levantando los escombros y los cuerpos de los fanáticos que perdieron la vida. Sus asistentes le habían informado que tenían la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de esa molestia que era Hexagram, pero se sentía culpable de haber dudado en el momento porque, de haber dado la orden inmediatamente, la manera en como hubiese terminado el concierto pudo ser distinta, según ella.

—¡Fuiste una idiota, Abigail! —exclamó la _manager_ , para sí misma.

Se mostraba muy enfadada consigo misma, volvió a pensar en su predecesor Offdensen, creyendo que él habría solucionado todo si aún estuviese al mando. Eso le provocó una frustración enorme.

En cuanto a Dethklok, los 5 músicos, quienes aún no habían bajado del escenario, quedaron igual de pensativos. En toda su carrera, jamás había aparecido una banda que le robara la atención tan rápido como lo hizo Hexagram. Y lo que más les había desmoralizado: lograron escapar con vida, luego de haberse burlado de ellos en su propia cara, algo que en años anteriores era imposible.

Para los miembros, seguían siendo maricas sin talento. Pero estos maricas sin talento eran más peligrosos de lo que habían imaginado. Ahora temían lo peor: temían caer en el olvido.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _Headbanging_** **es la clásica sacudida de la cabeza que un fanático o un músico realiza, al escuchar o tocar algún potente tema de rock o metal. Como curiosidad, aunque Ian Gillan (vocalista de** ** _Deep Purple_** **) es considerado el primer rockero en hacerlo, el término nació de la mano de** ** _Led Zeppelin_** **.**

 ****El símbolo de los «cachos» con la mano es llamada** ** _Mano Cornuta_** **. Fue popularizado en el rock y el metal por el vocalista Ronnie James Dio. Contrario a lo que se cree, la** ** _Mano Cornuta_** **no es una representación del demonio, sino un símbolo de la buena suerte en Italia.**

 *****Tinnitus es una condición auditiva, que consiste en la generación de un sonido audible solo por la persona afectada (siseo, zumbido, pitido u otro), originado por algunas zonas del cerebro. Es producida en su mayoría por la exposición a ruidos fuertes o por estrés.**


	4. Ghostqueen

**¡Acaba de salir el nuevo disco de** ** _Dream Theater_** **,** ** _Distance Over Time_** **! Fueron meses de espera, pero cada minuto lo valió con creces. No digo que sea mejor que sus trabajos más celebrados, pero vamos, siempre es una alegría saber que esta gran banda sigue sacando material. Les invito a escuchar el nuevo disco, al igual que el resto de su discografía, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Esa alegría me hizo avanzar con mi fic de Metalocalypse. Al fin traigo una nueva actualización de la banda más brutal del mundo. Espero tener por fin el tiempo y las ganas necesarias para completarlo como tengo planeado.**

 **Sin más, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En el Tribunal—_

—Al parecer, la propuesta ofrecida por Mugatu no es tan descabellada como aparentaba.

El senador Strapingston estaba entregando la información de los últimos acontecimientos de Dethklok, al resto de los miembros reunidos.

»Tras un arriesgado acto de provocación, Mugatu demostró que su superbanda está a la altura de los mismísimos Dethklok. Esto supondría una oportunidad valiosa para suprimir esta fuerza tan arrolladora.

—Sin embargo —dijo el teólogo Orlaag—, el hombre no dejo en claro cuál es su propio objetivo, una vez lograda la disolución de Dethklok. Si bien, hablo sobre desarmar a su propia banda al cumplir la misión, no explicó con claridad la manera en cómo hacerlo, ni los resultados que desea obtener de todo esto.

—Eso se afirma con las recientes noticias —dijo el general Crozier—, sobre el anuncio de la banda de un periodo de vacaciones que acaban de tomar.

—Se sabe —dijo el senador— que la banda está en un proceso de crisis existencial luego del ataque. Fue tal su impacto, que actualmente están de vacaciones en Rumania. Para explicar detalladamente la coyuntura, nos acompaña el doctorado en vacaciones de artistas de metal, el señor Atite Cojegar-Chaculia.

Entró un señor de edad de smoking rojo, un hombre de piel pálida, enormes ojos, cabeza cuadrada y un bigote fino como los popularmente usados en los años 20. Se dispuso a hablar:

—Las vacaciones para los artistas que volvieron a escena hace unas pocas semanas, se traducen como un fuerte proceso de procrastinación. En el caso de Dethklok, lo anterior se refuerza con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, todo por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de escena, dando por sentado que ya no poseen el nivel de antaño. La peor parte para ellos, es que su apresurada decisión de darse un tiempo de vacaciones no hace más que solo aumentar su preocupación, principalmente porque la causa de sus malestares seguirá sin cambio o, en el caso de la superbanda Hexagram, seguirá aumentando, porque es obvio que aprovecharan la nueva ausencia de sus rivales para establecerse en el mercado.

—Y, por ello, tendremos a otros fenómenos amenazando la estabilidad mundial —dijo el general Crozier, con cinismo.

—Si me permiten sugerir —dijo el senador—, considero pertinente la opción de colaborar con Mugatu y su plan.

—¡No!

Exclamo el señor Salacia con imponencia.

—Por ningún motivo recibirá nuestro apoyo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Transilvania, Rumania—_

En las enormes montañas, un enorme y abultado helicóptero de modelo exclusivo para Dethklok, denominado el _Dethcopter_ , arribaba en la cima de una planicie. El transporte consistía en un gigantesco helicóptero de transporte para cargas pesadas, de colores que fluctuaban entre el gris, el rojo y el negro, cuyo tamaño en su interior era equivalente al de una mansión y lo suficientemente potente para llevar en su interior unos containers vacíos sin problemas.

Los miembros llegaron a un castillo muy tenebroso, en las altas montañas de Transilvania. La razón de escoger ese destino para sus vacaciones, se debió a que encomendaron a Toki ver algún sitio alejado de la gente. En el buscador, solo puso «lugar alejado de la gente», sin especificar que se tratara de un sitio para vacacionar, ni siquiera si se tratara de un sitio seguro. Entre las fotos, encontraron las del castillo. Se las mostró a sus compañeros y estos inmediatamente aceptaron. Como era de suponer, Abigail se había negado a la idea de ir hacia allá (y la idea misma de darse un tiempo fuera de los escenarios, luego de apenas volver). Sin embargo, luego de la enorme insistencia de los chicos, sumado a los molestos síntomas falsos que los músicos hacían, como toser exageradamente o decir que tenían fiebre, la mánager tuvo que acceder a la petición.

—¿Están seguros de que aún quieren hacerlo, chicos? —dijo Abigail, en un último intento de hacerlos entrar en razón.

—Obvio que sí, mujer —dijo Murderface—. Necesitamos mentalizar nuestro camino actual. Debemos reflexionar si hemos tomado las decisiones correctas.

—Entonces deberían reflexionar si fue decisión correcta el tomarse un tiempo de vacaciones, luego de la enorme ausencia que permitió a una banda como Hexagram tomar ventaja y sabiendo que dicha banda volverá a hacer de las suyas.

Los miembros de Dethklok quedaron mudos ante las palabras de su manager.

—No deberías mencionar a esa banda —dijo Skwisgaar—. Necesitamos relajación y solo nos estás dando más estrés. Es evidente que no piensas en la salud de tus empleados.

Luego de poner una expresión despectiva, Abigail dio media vuelta y pidió a los Klokateers encender el _Dethcopter_ con un gesto de su mano. Todos lo abordaron e inició el vuelo, dejando a los 5 músicos en completa soledad, por petición de los mismos.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Dentro de la mansión, los miembros de la banda no se notaban preocupados por el deplorable estado en el interior del castillo, ni por el hecho de que estaban completamente solos. Lo que hicieron fue encontrar la primera silla o lo que sea para sentarse, lo que Murderface aprovechó de sentarse en un misterioso cofre, parecido a las de las películas de piratas, de madera gris y placas de metal oxidado. Tenía un candado grueso e igual de oxidado, el cual, con el impacto de las nalgas del bajista sobre la madera, hizo que se soltara casi al instante. Sin embargo, los miembros no habían notado ese detalle, solo se preocuparon de relajarse, pensar en qué comer y lo que sus empleados tendrían preparados para las noches que estarían ahí, sin pensar que en esa mansión no había quedado nadie más que ellos.

Luego de que los chicos de Dethklok se divirtieran cazando murciélagos durante el mediodía, disparando con escopetas de balines, habían entrado al comedor, llevando bolsas ensangrentadas con los cadáveres de los murciélagos obtenidos y dejándolas debajo de la enorme mesa de madera añejada, con enormes telas de araña en las patas.

—¡24 murciélagos! —dijo Pickles—. ¡Yo soy el ganador, perras!

—Tuviste suerte —dijo Nathan.

—Si hubiese estado en mi mejor racha, yo te habría superado —dijo Toki.

Una vez relajados en la mesa, esperaron a que alguien apareciese a dejarles comida, como es de esperar en los recintos lujosos. Pero como ignoraban que se trataba de un sitio abandonado, nadie más llegó y los músicos quedaron con las ganas de comer.

—¿Por qué nadie viene a servirnos? —dijo Nathan.

—Quizás hemos venido muy temprano —dijo Skwisgaar.

—O muy tarde —dijo Murderface—. Estuvimos demasiado tiempo cazando estos murciélagos.

—Oigan —dijo Toki—, ¿y si nos comemos estos murciélagos?

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo Pickles—. Estas cosas de mierda no se comen, se cazan. Para eso nacieron.

—No es absurdo —dijo Skwisgaar—, vi en la tele que en ciertos países pobres se comen los murciélagos, como China y otras partes que nadie conoce.

—Talvez —dijo Toki—, si los preparamos a las brasas, la carne tendría el mismo sabor que un pollo. ¿Qué creen?

—Creo que paso —dijo Nathan.

Mientras discutían la posibilidad de comer murciélagos, lo cual al final quedó en nada más que en hambruna, en la habitación más lejana, el cofre antiguo, donde Murderface se sentó, comenzó a temblar por sí mismo sin explicación aparente. El cuerpo del candado suelto se desprendió del arco, el cual permanecía colgado en los agujeros. La fuerte vibración del cofre hizo que el resto del candado se moviese de a poco, a punto de descolgarse para que se pudiese abrir.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En la tarde, trataban de encontrar algo para divertirse, lo cual era difícil. No había televisión, la vista del castillo consistía en un enorme y terrorífico valle —de montañas pedregosas y sin indicios de vida, aparte de las bandadas de murciélagos con rabia que aparecían en el día—, ni siquiera habían algo como piscinas o ríos, porque no corría nada de agua y lo más cercano a ella era un pozo que estaba seco.

Lo único que hicieron hasta antes del anochecer fue usar los cadáveres de los murciélagos y arrojarlos lo más lejos que podían con la mano. Cuando se les acababa, los mismos miembros iban directo a buscarlos e iniciaban una nueva ronda de lanzamiento. Llegada la noche, los músicos volvieron a la mesa a esperar la cena, pero esperaron en vano.

—¡Pero qué mal servicio! —dijo Toki— ¡Me quejaré en internet para que nadie venga hasta acá!... Claro, cuando vuelva el internet, he esperado todo el día para que vuelva.

Al notar que se hacía de noche y no tenían más que hacer, se fueron a dormir. Fueron a un pasillo repleto de puertas, algunas tenían camas completamente empolvadas; otras, guarderías con instrumentos de tortura —en donde Pickles sacó una pera de angustia( ***** ), con el cual se divertía abriendo y cerrando—; por último, una sala de oración, donde se apreciabas 2 pinturas de la edad media. Una de ellas mostraban caballeros medievales orándole a la figura de un ángel. La otra mostraba a brujas y doncellas, siendo torturadas por caballeros similares a los de la primera pintura.

—Religiones —dijo Murderface—, todas son iguales.

Habiendo escogido sus habitaciones, todos estuvieron esperando hasta la noche para dormir, completamente hambrientos y faltos de ducha. Cuando todo indicio de luz solar desapareció en el horizonte, el cofre maldito vibró con mayor violencia, incluso se sintieron golpes más audibles que los de Dethklok escucharon, pero no quisieron ver de qué se trataba. Después de mucho, el arco de candado que aún cerraba el cofre se había desprendido finalmente. En un parpadeo, se abrió por completo, emitiendo una luz verdosa y liberando estelas de igual color por todo el castillo.

Cuando Skwisgaar se levantó para ir al baño, notó las extrañas luces flotando en medio del aire.

—Qué mierda de iluminación —dijo el rubio— ¿Cómo hacen para mantener así estas luces?

El problema comenzó cuando Skwisgaar tocó una de esas luces flotantes. Eso hizo que aquella y todas las demás brillaran con mayor fuerza y se movieran en direcciones aleatorias. La luz tocada por el rubio aumentó su tamaño y tomó la forma de un fantasma con ojos pequeños amarillentos, enorme boca y pequeños brazos, que secretaba un viscoso líquido brillante y verdoso, llamado ectoplasma.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH! —Gritaron Skwisgaar y el pegajoso fantasma al unísono, para luego huir en direcciones opuestas.

Esos gritos de terror despertaron a los demás miembros.

—¿Quiénes están gritando como maricas? —preguntó Nathan, molesto de que hubiesen interrumpido su sueño.

Cuando el vocalista salió, vio el enorme cúmulo de luces verdosas que lo llevaron al susto, especialmente cuando estas se reunieron formando un cúmulo luminoso que parecía preparado para perseguir al vocalista. Este huyó por instinto y la luz lo persiguió.

Murderface también salió por el ruido, al abrir la puerta, la figura de una mujer voluptuosa, de cabello largo negro, tez blanca y completamente desnuda, estaba llamando al bajista usando sus dedos y con una sonrisa promiscua.

—¡Ay, mamá! —dijo, completamente excitado— ¡Es mi día de suerte! ¡Gracias, Dio!

Murderface fue corriendo para abrazarla y besarla mientras le agarraba sus nalgas. Pero antes de siquiera tocarla, la cara de la mujer se fue desprendiendo y su cabello fue cayendo, como si se derritiera su piel, dando a revelar su cráneo y emitiendo un brillo verdoso en su cuerpo. El espíritu esquelético gritó con un sonido profundo indescriptible, mientras que en el desnudo cuerpo aparecía un fino atuendo de la edad media de color escarlata.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! —gritó Murderface por el terror.

Mientras huía del espíritu, pasó por el salón principal y vio una pintura antigua, con la imagen de la mujer que se transformó en esqueleto. Con ese detalle, llegó a una conclusión:

»¡Es un fantasma!

—¡No me digas! —gritó Pickles, corriendo en sentido contrario y solamente en calzoncillos.

—¿Y tu ropa?

—Me vestía para ver qué ocurría, cuando los muebles se movieron y me fueron quitando lo que tenía encima.

—¡Auxilio! —se escuchó la voz de Toki, a lo lejos.

—¡Toki está en problemas! —dijo Pickles— ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

—Sí —dijo Murderface—. Tengo la solución… ¡HUYE!

El bajista huyó siguiendo el rumbo que seguía.

—¡Murderface! —Gritó Pickles con enojo—. ¡Eres un puto maricón!

Pickles se devolvió hacia donde se oían los gritos de Toki. En el camino, encontró un hacha oxidada y la tomó. Trató de abrir la puerta de la habitación del guitarrista rítmico, pero la encontró cerrada.

»¡Maldición! ¡Descuida, Toki, voy a ayudarte!

Pickles usó el hacha y fue rompiendo la puerta. Cuando ya quedaba poco para romperla, vio a Toki atado de pies y manos en su cama, con las viejas sabanas de la habitación. Al entrar finalmente, el baterista pelirrojo gritó:

—¡Ahí voy, Toki!

Trató de usar su hacha para romper las ataduras. Pero lo único que hizo fue asustarlo, porque el movimiento de la cama no le permitía dar en el blanco y dio un par de hachazos, uno cerca del brazo derecho y otro a centímetros de la pierna izquierda.

—¡Ya basta, Pickles! —gritó Toki—. ¡Me cortarás mis partes!

—¡No te muevas, Toki!

—¡Como si yo estuviese moviendo la cama!

Mientras estaban metidos en el dilema, Nathan seguía huyendo por el castillo. Pero al oír los gritos de sus compañeros, un ímpetu de ayudarlos brotó de golpe en su interior. Repentinamente dejó de huir y dio la media vuelta con mirada de enfado. El cúmulo de luces que lo perseguía se detuvo repentinamente en frente. Para intimidarlo, se movieron directamente hacia él como una ola de mar gigante, pero el vocalista de Dethklok se mantuvo parado con valentía. Las luces, al ver que el indeseado invasor seguía parado, se separaron y poseyeron todo objeto presente en el pasillo. Nathan lo vio y pudo tomar una barra metálica como las usadas para mover las brasas de una chimenea. La tomó como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase.

—Así que con esas iremos, ¿eh?

Cuando los primeros objetos fueron al ataque, Nathan tomó la barra y los golpeó directamente, rompiéndolos y sacando las luces que huyeron a otra parte. El resto de los objetos poseídos se acercaron con igual violencia y Nathan los recibió con la barra.

»¡Sientan el poder de mi vergazo! ¡FANTASMAS DE MIERDAAAAAAA!

En tanto, Skwisgaar había salido del castillo, tratando huir de ese fantasma verde. Para su desgracia, el aludido, detrás del primero y precisamente huyendo de él, se tocaron las espaldas. El rubio sintió un viscoso líquido en su espalda. Al mirar ambos detrás, ambos gritaron, el pegajoso fantasma se le pegó a la cara a Skwisgaar, dejándolo completamente verde mientras iba hacia un lugar desconocido. Lo malo para el rubio, fue que a lo lejos, se vieron figuras de personas vestidas como en la antigüedad, que tenían rastrillos y antorchas, pero éstas emitían un fuego verde. Cuando miró más detenidamente, notó que las personas tenían piel pálida y sus caras dañadas por putrefacción. Se trataban de zombis, los suficientes para rodear el castillo, Skwisgaar se vio imposibilitado de salir.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Murderface se encerró en el sótano, poniendo el picaporte —con dificultad, por la oxidación del metal— y tratando de evitar el espíritu. Sin embargo, echó un vistazo y descubrió urnas y ataúdes que estaban repartidos en el sitio. Había entrado en un mausoleo y era precisamente esa zona donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo del espíritu del cual huía. En el suelo brotó un vapor luminoso, lo que lo asustó de sobremanera.

—¡Ay, mamá! —dijo el bajista.

La carga espiritual se hacía cada vez más peligrosa, al punto de todos los miembros de Dethklok, en sus propios problemas, imaginaban que su final estaba cerca. Fue ahí que el bajista se aterró al ver el espectro con forma humana del cual huía. Se le apareció en medio de la habitación, su rostro esquelético terrorífico, vestido en un atuendo medieval de color escarlata, que le daba un aspecto curvilíneo y llamas verdosas, rodeándolo por completo. Murderface imaginó que era quien ordenaba a los espíritus del castillo, ella era la Reina fantasma del castillo. Había abierto su esquelética mandíbula y aspiró, su intención era consumir el alma de Murderface. El último se había arrinconado lo más que pudo al muro, al no tener una alternativa de escape y notar que el picaporte oxidado quedó apretado. Estaba tan aterrado, que sentía su cuerpo tembloroso, esperando su hora, viendo cada vez más cerca ese rostro terrorífico, desagradable, que le llegaban a sentir náuseas.

Antes que la Reina Fantasma le diera su mordida final, Murderface llevó instintivamente sus manos un poco al frente y llegó a agarrar algo suave por la superficie, pero duro en su interior. El bajista cambio inmediatamente su expresión de terror a una de extrañeza, para pasar lentamente a un placer sexual.

»Esto es…

Se dio cuenta que le había agarrado el trasero a la Reina Fantasma, el cual tenía cierta dureza, cómo el de una supermodelo que va al gimnasio con regularidad. Aunque también agarraba la tela del traje, Murderface imaginaba ese trasero de una piel suave y piel de gallina, algo que jamás había disfrutado antes.

»Ay qué buena forma de morir —dijo en voz alta y cerrando sus ojos con excitación—. Jamás en mi vida había agarrado algo de tanta calidad.

Asumiendo su final, el bajista sólo se limitó a seguir agarrando con fuerza las nalgas del fantasma para, por último, disfrutar esa muerte inminente y decir en el infierno que valió la pena su muerte. Sin embargo, estaba pasando un par de minutos y no ocurría nada. No sentía su vida desvanecerse ni nada parecido, se empezó a extrañar y abrió los ojos para ver qué ocurría. Para su desgracia Murderface vio directamente al rostro esquelético desagradable de la Reina Fantasma, lo que sintió una repulsión, susto y pérdida del apetito sexual que estaba ganando. Inmediatamente, soltó las nalgas y se alejó lo poco que pudo de la Reina que, por lo que apreciaba, parecía mostrar un deseo carnal.

Murderface sabía que podía tomar el cuerpo perfecto de una chica espectro, algo que ninguno de los miembros de Dethklok había hecho, así podría presumirles de haberse relacionado con un fantasma. Pero, por más que trataba, con sólo mirar el rostro esquelético, perdía toda emoción por concretar su proeza. Murderface solamente se resignó:

—No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de decírtelo. Mira, yo quiero algo contigo y tú quieres algo conmigo, pero ese rostro tuyo… Ese feo rostro que tienes, ese horripilante rostro, me mata las ganas de querer algo contigo. Lo siento.

Cómo era de esperarse, la Reina Fantasma se enfadó tanto, que sus llamas verdosas habían vuelto con fuerza y abrió su mandíbula, emitiendo ese grito espectral y ruidoso que se escuchó en todo el castillo, al punto de que los miembros del club también sentían ese horripilante mientras lidiaban con sus problemas.

—¡Ok, ok calma! —dijo Murderface—. ¡¿Pero cómo le hago?! Quiero hacer esto, sí quiero, pero tu rostro… ¿No te puedes transformar en esa belleza desnuda otra vez.

La Reina Fantasma volvió a gritar.

Preocupado, Murderface estaba mirando a distintas partes del mausoleo, tratando de imaginarse la situación más placentera posible. Trató de fantasear con una bella actriz porno, para evitar pensar en el rostro esquelético. Pero solo duraba unos cuantos segundos, veía el esquelético rostro y sus deseos se iban inmediatamente y, por más que trató, no lograba que su parte más penosa funcionase. Afortunadamente, en una orilla había encontrado la solución a sus problemas: un balde de madera para sacar agua de pozo, el cual usó para tapar con fuerza desmedida la cabeza de la Reina Fantasma.

La solución había funcionado, el bajista de Dethklok, quien nunca tuvo la suerte de relacionarse sexualmente con una chica de voluptuoso cuerpo, la agarró con desesperación y, como un animal salvaje, la llevó al suelo. Le abrió toda la ropa que revelaba una piel que, aunque pálida y fría como la de un cadáver, era bastante suave. Su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo cómo lo había visto cuando se mostró en su habitación. El bajista hizo lo propio al sacarse todo su ropa y quedando los 2 en la clásica posición del «misionero». Murderface disfruto todo lo que quiso, liberó todas sus tensiones y, en el momento final, levantó su rostro y miró al cielo como una foca, para celebrar su victoria.

»¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Poco después de acto, la Reina Fantasma había desaparecido y el cielo se había despejado. Los espíritus y espectros que estaban aterrorizando a los demás miembros habían desaparecido. Hubieron muchos minutos de silencio, en los que todos miraron extrañados el repentino momento de calma. Notaron que el peligro había desaparecido y, finalmente, todos salieron del castillo a contemplar el amanecer y se extrañaron al ver un objeto en el cielo que iba hacia ellos.

—Ese es… —dijo Nathan.

Era el Dethcopter, los miembros estaban contentos de que por fin llegase el vehículo que les permitiría salir del mísero lugar. Al descender e instalar su rampa, Abigail salió a ver a sus muchachos:

—¿Disfrutando sus vacaciones, chicos?

—Fue un asco —dijo Nathan.

—Me arrepiento de haber venido —dijo Toki.

—Discúlpanos Abigail —dijo Skwisgaar, cubierto por un pegajoso material brilloso—, no te hicimos caso

—Era mejor continuar con la producción de nuestro disco —dijo Pickles, en calzoncillos.

—Hablen por ustedes, idiotas —dijo Murderface, en calzoncillos, completamente cubierto por el verdoso ectoplasma y con sus párpados caídos—. Yo la pasé excelente.

la mánager, viendo la opinión tan contraria del bajista, miró detenidamente el ectoplasma que le cubría:

—¿Qué te pasó, Murderface? —le preguntó.

—Una chica... ¿Has oído esa canción que dice «soy fea, pero sexy( ****** )»?

Todos miraron al contento y empapado bajista.

—Em… olvídalo, no digas nada —dijo Abigail—. La verdad, vine porque los necesitamos a todos, ahora mismo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La mánager puso una mirada seria y dijo:

—Hexagram…

Los miembros de Dethklok miraron a Abigail con una mirada igual de seria.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***La pera de angustia es un instrumento de tortura usado en la Edad Media, que consistía en un objeto metálico en forma de pera (de ahí el nombre). Éste se colocaba en la boca de la víctima y, al girar un tornillo en su base, se abría gradualmente hasta romperle la mandíbula.**

 ****La canción mencionada es una cumbia ranchera, llamada «** ** _Fea, Pero Sexi_** **», de la banda** ** _Los Halcones Negros_** **.**


End file.
